Little Changes
by smileymel
Summary: The Joker has been noticing little changes to his Harley, and he doesn't like them one bit. Well he's sure he doesn't like these changes anyway. On the other hand, Harley is noticing some changes in the Jokers behaviour towards her. The way he treats her, it's almost.. nicer. Well, sometimes at least. Rated T for now, but that might change depending on how this story goes.


Chapter 1-

For two weeks Harley Quinn has been displaying symptoms of a condition that truly disgusted the Joker. He just had suspicions but nothing angered him more than the fact that his suspicions could be true. She seemed not to notice the differences in her own-self yet though, which made the joker feel better because if his suspicions were true, he could get rid of the problem before she even knew about it.

It finally happened on their way back from terrorising the streets of downtown Gotham. The last straw, what strengthened his suspicion about what's wrong with his Harley. The Batman was sure gonna have a long night picking up the various limbs that were strewn through the streets. The Joker was speeding back to their hideout, both him and Harley laughing maniacally, adrenaline pumping through their veins. Their cackles echoed through the empty streets of the city. The sharp turns the joker took and the deep potholes they flew over caused a crazed Harley to feel some stirrings in her stomach. In her ignorance, she thought it was just the excitement of the night causing her stomach to jump around like that. Giggling, she turned her head to the Joker "Puddin. I'm hungrrry."

This annoyed the joker and suddenly his mood shifted from almost blissful to the complete opposite. He'd been noticing small differences in Harley over the past few weeks, she was always tired, eating like an adolescent boy, and her mood changes had been even more erratic than normal. Not to mention the physical changes he had noticed about her body. He growled in reply to her whining and changed their direction heading for the nearest McDonalds. His Harley wanted something and who was he to deny his Queen. Clapping her hands together the overly excited Harley squealed out "Thank you pudding you're the bestest!" She practically jumped onto the man wrapping herself around him temporarily obstructing his view of the road which incidentally almost caused them to crash.

"Stupid bitch. Sit back" joker growled and roughly pushed her off of him. Harley took that as her cue to be quiet for the rest of the ride, but Harley being her crazy self couldn't stay silent for too long. Much to the joker's dismay, she opened her mouth and began jabbering about the most irrelevant things. The joker was beginning to regret his decision to bring her with him that night.

Finally they reached they reached the lovely golden arches that kids across America were obsessed with. The joker thought it was funny that people loved the McDonald guy yet hated him. They were both clowns for goodness sake! This caused him to chuckle as he began to formulate a plan for another heist, this one involving a certain red haired clown and some burgers.

The joker yanked Harley out the car and pulled out a machine gun for himself and handed her her prized baseball bat. Together the clown couple walked into the establishment and they hadn't even gotten to place their order yet when the screaming began. _People just don't know when to shut up_. The killer clown thought to himself. Harley spared no extra time and started swinging her bat with wild abandon and a gleeful look in her eyes. He marvelled at her, he'd never seen such beauty before as he watched his little monster in her zone, laughing at the terror surrounding her.

By the time they'd finished eating their happy meals, they were the only two living people in the fast food restaurant. Hand in hand they walked, well Harley skipped, towards the Jokers Lamborghini.

The speed at which the joker drove proved to be too much for Harley, especially now that she was stuffed with greasy processed food, the queasy feeling came back full force and caught her unawares. She decided it would be best not to clue joker in about her sudden nausea, especially since they're still in his car. She rather not sport any new bruises for the next week. She giggled nervously when the joker rested his palm on her thigh and slid it upward. It's not that she didn't want him too, she was just too nauseas at that moment. The joker rounded a corner so suddenly it caused Harley to bump around to hard which was the final straw for her queasy stomach.

She tried hard not to. But with a strangled yelp, everything she had just eaten came right back up. All over the Jokers dashboard. _Goodbye life_ , Harley thought to herself as the joker slammed the breaks so hard she flew forward and slammed her head on the windshield. "Ouchies pudding. That's gonna leave a mark" she cried out while rubbing her throbbing head.

Silence.

Harley knew she was as good as dead now. Slowly she turned her head to look at joker. He was staring straight ahead. His hands locked hard on the wheel. He wasn't blinking, she wasn't sure if he was even breathing. "Puddin.." she tried. "Puddin, I'm real sorry. I didn't me-"

SMACK! He backhanded her. His mannerism showed that of him being furious with her. But his facial expression was slightly amused, he was probably anticipating all the pain he would inflict on her for this.

He got out the car and calmly walked to her door and opened it. Harley knew she was fucked the moment she felt the bile rising the first time, she prayed to God for it stay down this time but came to the conclusion that she was damned cause as soon as the joker opened his door and yanked her out, she up chucked all over his fancy leather shoes. They both froze.

Then faster than the flash himself, the joker had Harley's neck crushed between his hands. He squeezed hard, cutting off her air flow. He picked her up and slammed her back against the car still gripping her by the neck. Her eyes had begun to water by now, but she knew better than to say anything. Finally, he released her and she collapsed to the ground clutching at her raw neck and gulping in air. He kicked her curled up form two times before picking her up and throwing her in the trunk.

He sped back to their hideout all the time thinking off new ways to punish the girl.

In the trunk, Harley had passed out. Between the night's events of their murder spree, her getting sick and him strangling her then kicking her, she was exhausted. She thought to herself that she deserved his rough treatment because she had ruined his favourite car just before blacking out.

Back at the hideout, the joker thought of taking Harley out of the trunk, but changed his mind, deciding to just leave her there. Harley's actions tonight only helped to further cement his suspicion of her current condition. A life sucking condition that could ruin everything he's built for himself. He knew he had to act fast.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello my beautiful readers, This is my first Harley Quinn and Joker fanficition, I may or may not write more for this fic depending on whether you guys thought it was good enough and worthy of more chapters. *crosses my fingers and hope that you guys liked my writing***

 **Constructive criticism is more than welcome :)**

 **And thank you for reading my story, it really means a lot to me.**


End file.
